The Voice Of The Damned
by Flawed Nobody
Summary: OC Story. A girl that Greil had recruited a few years before has shown her face to the mercenaries again. As the Greil Mercenaries travel, Ike seems to notice her strange behavior is somewhat familiar to all these new races of people.


_A/N: This story may seem simmilar to one that was posted awhile back by me. That's because its the same story. Just not the same story. Get it? No? Good._

_Some minor pairings. Im going to try to refrain from any OCxanyone pairings, even though it was slightly OCxJanaff in the past. _

* * *

The hawk seemed shocked that such a young girl was able to set up such a bribe. He stared nervously at the girl who was only 14 years of age but was tall enough to climb a tree. Laguz children aged much more slowly than this demon the White Prince had brought into Tibarn's Home.

The girl gave him a stern look of fearlessness that she had clearly learned from the sole surviving member of the Heron clan, Prince Reyson.

"What…What kind of monster are you? He's my only son!" The hawk said in horror. Somehow, this girl who was always under such heavy guard to never leave Phoenicis Hall managed to poison his only son. Now as he questioned this green eyed demon, his son was at home keeping his wife and daughters up with coughing and sobs of pain.

"Don't worry. He won't die as long as you follow my orders." The girl spoke softly, trying to keep her words out of earshot of the King Tibarn's legendary ears. She had chosen the night Ulki had come back with Janaff from the bar. Janaff was occupied with some busty harlot that he managed to bring back. Ulki, however, had his senses drowned in Phoenician Rum. She knew he would have been dead asleep, but taking that chance was too risky.

The girl continued. "All I ask is that you take me to the shores of Begnion. When you do that, I will tell you how to cure your son right on the spot. If you don't, he will die. Slowly and painfully."

The hawk took a deep breath. This girl was always kept far away from public eyes. Guards were only informed of her existence just to keep her inside at all times. How she became so crafty and sinister to stoop so low as to kill a child was beyond him. "Fine. I'll take you to the closest shore. Then you're on your own…Fakali."

Fakali smiled a fanged grin and tightened her grip on a brown bag with a long shoulder strap and jade jewel embroidery she had stolen from one of Tibarn's messengers. She had filled it with books and everything she knew she would need. "Wonderful."

The flight to Begnion took almost the whole night. She had straddled herself on the shifted laguz's back and gripped her fingers into the soft brown feathers of the Hawk. She feared the hawk guard would grow agitated and throw her into the sea with no difficulty. But his son's life was wasting away.

He landed on a deserted shore. Strong and sharp talons sunk into the soft wet sand under him as Fakali slid off in an attempt to break any physical contact. The hawk shifted back and stared hard at this girl. "Here we are. Begnion. You are probably a day off from any town if you plan on walking. I won't lie. I don't wish you any luck."

Fakali didn't look at the hawk as she opened her bag and pulled out a small jar with a single herb inside of it. "This is it. Boil this and have your son drink it. He will be able to breathe normally and able to stand within a few days. Pour out whatever you have left. This is poisonous if someone who isn't infected drinks it and you're son will die if you make him drink it more than once."

The hawk quickly took it and stared at the girl for a quick minute. "Prince Reyson will be devastated."

Fakali turned away from him and sighed. "If he can feel what I feel like he says he can, then he will understand."

"Tibarn will be angry and no doubt come look for you."

"I have a head start. Janaff's hangovers make him almost blind and Ulki won't even be able to stand the sound of a pin dropping. Feel free to tell on me." Fakali's voice was monotone and cold. She was upset and already missed her "family." She hated to cry. Hawks don't cry and she wanted to be like the hawks all her life.

The hawk didn't question her anymore. He turned and took off into the skies on powerful wings only those of the hawk tribe could possess with the thought that any second, his son could die. It was a race against time.

Fakali sighed a sigh of relief. The little voice in the back of her head screamed at her how this was wrong and dangerous, but living like a caged canary just wasn't an option anymore.


End file.
